


Love You Next to Me

by lerayon



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lerayon/pseuds/lerayon
Summary: Lazy mornings at Mike's





	Love You Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mllejeune](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mllejeune), [elegantstupidity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantstupidity/gifts).



> From mllejeune's Tumblr prompt: Always yes to more bawson in this world!! This could be for Away From or something else, but how about "birthday" as a prompt?
> 
> Spoiler: This fic does not take place at a birthday party.

Ginny loves waking up in Mike’s house. On lazy mornings when professional obligations don’t control her schedule, she lingers in bed, half asleep, and lets the new day wash over her. 

Somewhere on the property there’s a wind chime, whose dreamy sound carries faintly to the bedroom. It mixes with birdsong and the distant rumble of a lawnmower to create a morning soundtrack reminiscent of Ginny’s childhood. It’s peaceful and warm, just like the early light shifting on the bedroom walls as the sun and clouds move across the sky.

On the mornings Ginny wakes without Mike wrapped around her, she rolls over to find him sprawled on his back – usually with a pillow cradled against his chest. It’s a sight she never fails to find endearing, but she always removes the pillow so she can curl up beside him. She likes to rest her head on his shoulder and brush her fingers through his chest hair. Sometimes she blankets him with her body so she can place an ear over his heart, feel his skin against hers, and let his scent and warmth and heartbeat lull her back to sleep.

This morning, she’s disappointed to find herself alone. A low-burning lust is slowly pulling her from her languor, and Mike’s absence frustrates her plan to get her hands all over him. After taking a moment to stretch out and revel in the softness of the sheets, Ginny listens for him. 

It sounds like he’s in his office talking quietly on the phone. His words are indistinct, but the familiar timbre of his voice sends a wave of contentment through Ginny, and she smiles before drifting back to sleep.

She wakes again at the feeling of Mike watching her. Through sleep-hooded eyes Ginny watches him watch her. He’s standing in the bedroom doorway, dressed only in boxer briefs and a faded practice tee. Rumpled and tousled, he’s about the best thing she’s ever seen. 

“Come back to bed.”

“In a minute; I’m taking in the view.”

Ginny hums in response and stretches languidly. She’s naked under the sheets, feeling sexy and comfortable, and Mike’s gaze takes on a more intimate, knowing quality.

“View’s better up close,” she says.

He grins and prowls into the room to slide in beside her. Before he can lie down, Ginny sits up and grabs the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. They drop onto the mattress together, and Ginny wraps an arm around his torso, drapes a leg over his thigh. He feels so deliciously solid beneath her that she moans, and nips at his pec. 

Mike grunts and sends his large hands down her body. One readjusts her leg to position her higher on his thigh, then strokes at the smooth skin behind her knee. The other gently slides up and down her back, before settling to cup and caress her ass.

Ginny swivels her hips and bites him again, but gets distracted when she remembers to ask, “Who was on the phone?”

Mike briefly stops his exploration of her skin; her question has caught him off guard. When he doesn’t answer right away, Ginny glances up and sees the exact moment he realizes he can’t deflect. “Evelyn,” he finally replies.

Ginny smiles into his neck and asks, “And how is my surprise party coming?”

Mike freezes again, and she laughs before propping herself up on his chest so she can get a good look at him. He’s studiously avoiding her eyes, and she can see the wheels turning. Sometimes Ginny marvels at how this man was once paid large sums of money to not telegraph a play. She decides to take pity on him.

“My birthday is next week. The two of you - and Eliot - have been acting squirrely for over a month. Doesn’t take a genius.”

Mike lets out a resigned breath and looks at her with pleading eyes. “You can’t tell Evelyn. She will kill me if you let on that you know anything. She's already calling me ‘the weak link.’”

Ginny laughs again and curls her hand into his beard. “You,” she says, kissing along his jawline, “are not the weak link. That’s Eliot. But neither you or Ev is capable of hiding that you’re up to something.” With a lingering kiss to his lips, she finishes, “But I won’t tell,” and then moves to lie back down against his chest. 

Mike intercepts her with a hand at her chin and kisses her again soundly. “You’re incredible,” he says. They settle back into their embrace and lie in silence for a little while. Ginny absently skates her fingers along his ribs while Mike dozes. She smiles to herself at his terrible attempt at subterfuge, and considers whether she wants him to spill all the details. She soon decides she’ll let him and Evelyn have their surprises, and refocuses on the arousal Mike’s nearness is stoking inside her.

She wakes him up by placing open-mouthed kisses to his chest and begins to grind shallowly against his thigh. When Mike shifts and flexes to give her more pressure, she can feel his cock thickening, and Ginny is torn between chasing the singular pleasure she’s taking from his body, and welcoming him inside her.

She feels wanton – her sex spread wide, the evidence of her desire slippery against Mike’s muscled thigh. Out of nowhere, the image of him crouched low in his ready stance pops into her head, and Ginny is too far gone to stop. She moves with more urgency, and Mike groans and murmurs words of encouragement as he cups her from behind to give her the pads of his fingers to grind against. He brushes her clit just right, and suddenly Ginny is moaning and panting her release into the space between Mike’s shoulder and neck. She's vaguely aware of him shedding his underwear.

The second she recovers her breath, Mike is hoisting her over by her hips to straddle him fully – trapping his erection between his belly and her wet pussy. Mike’s hips jerk at the contact just as he slides his tongue into her mouth for a filthy kiss. He bites her lower lip and soothes the sting by sucking on the swollen flesh, then slowly licks his way back into her mouth. When he finally gentles the kiss and pulls away, he pants against her lips, “Jesus, babe. You are the hottest thing I’ve ever gotten my hands on.”

Ginny smiles and kisses him again, wet and dirty, before sitting up. She glides herself over his length a few times, before grasping his cock and easing him inside. He’s hot and slick and so goddamned perfect that she moans long and deep, and contracts around him. Mike twitches inside her, and abruptly sits up before collapsing back down to the mattress. His hands tighten on her hips, and he holds her in place as he grits, “Fuck, Gin. I love it when you do that.” He takes a few ragged breaths, then thrusts up into her to encourage her to move. 

She obliges, and soon they fall into a steady rhythm that sets their hearts racing, and fills the room with the sounds of their pleasure. Ginny watches as Mike’s eyes and hands rove all over her body. He squeezes her hips, strokes up and down her sides, and tweaks her nipples, before he focuses all of his attention at the apex of her thighs where his cock appears and disappears from view as she rides him. As her pleasure builds and builds, once again, Mike gives her his hand to grind against and – when he’s deep inside, the blunt head of his cock hitting her just right, his girth filling her up so completely – Mike’s thumb slides back the hood of her clit, and Ginny’s orgasm comes crashing down on her.

When she comes back to herself, she’s sprawled across Mike’s chest; aftershocks rippling through her, milking his softening cock. Mike is whispering indecipherably into her hair and smoothing big circles between her shoulder blades. Ginny turns her head to press a kiss against his neck; and Mike rolls them, covers her with his body, and kisses her slow and sweet. When he pulls back, he winks.

“Just so you know,” he says, eyes twinkling, “I’ll tell you anything you want to know about your birthday party.”


End file.
